The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning parts of processing machines, especially processing machines of synthetic materials, from residues, primarily synthetic residues which adhere to these parts.
From the DE-OS No. 31 46 478.5, there is known such an apparatus which is provided with an airtight closeable container and a heating device. A liquid heat carrier medium is provided within the container and can be heated up to a temperature above the melting point of the synthetic residues adhering to the parts of the processing machine. The container according to this reference is cup-shaped and equipped with a lid which airtightly seals the container against the atmosphere.
This principle seems to be sound, however, there are some disadvantages as the liquid heat carrier medium, depending on the shape and volume of the parts to be cleaned, must either be added to the container or a possible excess must be skimmed off. Furthermore, the apparatus according to the reference is obviously unsuitable in case especially bulky parts are to be cleaned, like e.g. extrusion screws, since the container must be made sufficiently deep in order to accomodate such parts which fact in turn requires the the parts be placed into the container only from atop. Finally such a container requires a large amount of heat carrier medium so that a substantial energy comsumption and a long cooling period are required.